Currently, electrical solder connections are made with a lead/tin or other metal alloy. Problems exist with this method. That is, solder will only adhere to metallized surfaces as for example, copper. Moreover, solder exhibits cohesion effects that tend to make the solder form into globs. Then too, solder is typically "soft" (that is, malleable). The first two effects make it difficult to bridge nonmetallic gaps greater than 0.1 millimeter between metallic surfaces. The third effect makes the connection weak or of low tensile and shear strength.